Three Best Friends and Their Special Gifts
by Sarah Elizabeth Reddington
Summary: This is a crossover story with the main characters of Sweeney Todd, Once Upon a Time, Castle and The Mentalist. Please tell me what you think :)


Hey Guys,

This is a story cross-over between the main characters of Sweeney Todd, Castle, The Mentalist and Once Upon A Time.

I hope you all like this :|

Please like it I wrote this for my English assignment a couple of weeks ago and I just hope you guys like it as much as my teacher did :)

Got an A for it :)

Love you guys xx

* * *

Long ago there were three best friends let's call them; Katherine, Eleanor and Teresa. Now these girls were very special they all possessed powers beyond anything anyone has ever seen in our world before. Take Katherine for example; she's tall, with light brown hair down to the middle of her back; she has the body of a super-model and sea-green eyes. She had the power of speaking to animals and she turning into a werewolf on the night of a full moon. Eleanor she's a head shorter than Kate and a little bigger too, she has crazy auburn hair and big brown eyes. She has the power of telekinesis and she can detect evil. Now Teresa she is the shortest but the most beautiful. She has lower-back long raven black hair and emerald green eyes. Her powers are far greater than Nellie's and Kate's powers combined, she possesses the power to talk to the dead, become possessed by them and she can also tell the future.

The girls know all about magic and the 6th sense from television shows like _Once Upon A Time_ and _Charmed_, also movies like _Harry Potter_ and _The Craft_. But these girls are not from any movie or television show they are very real. They live among us in secret because knowing their secrets puts you in serious danger and has a serious impact on their lives. But these girls are not alone their mothers possess such powers as well.

One day a girl let's call her; Regina started at their school. The girls were very suspicious about Regina, She was very beautiful; she had shoulder length jet-black hair and deep brown eyes that look like they were boarder lining on black that looked right through you. Her body would make all the boys stare and the girls sneer.

Regina walked up to Teresa. "Hi, I'm Regina and I understand that you possess powers and I was wondering if I could hang out with you and your friends?"

Teresa was stunned about how forward this random stranger was being. "Um, sure if you have powers of your own." Regina laughed, lifted her arms and made a flashing gesture and everyone around them froze but they could still move, then she grabbed Teresa by the arm and dragged her into the girl's bathroom.

Regina turned around and stood in front of Teresa, and reached into her chest and pulled out her still beating heart. The heart didn't look like the ones she had dissected in her biology class, it was still shaped like a heart but it was glowing, a bright pink with a few black spaces here and there. "You see this? This is your heart, the only people whose hearts are like this come from the same place I do." Regina explained. "And where's that?" Teresa wheezed. "A place I can take you and your friends if you wish to see it." She said shoving Teresa's heart back into her body. "Okay, only if you promise to never do that again." Regina laughed again.

Teresa took Regina to her hang out where she meets Nellie and Kate every afternoon. They found Nellie and Kate sitting on a log talking about all the weird things that had been happening to them that day. Jen turned around first and saw Teresa. "Hey, who's this?" Kate asked when she saw Regina standing next to Teresa.

"Guys this is Regina she has an amazing you're going to want to see." Teresa said, gesturing for Regina to rip out a heart. She ripped out Kate's, Nellie looked at her amazed and frightened. Regina put Kate's heart back and said, "You three are from where I come from and I've been sent here to bring you back there."

"But why us?" Nellie asked. "I can't answer that but my boyfriend can. He will tell you everything and anything you want to know. He needs you three to complete something he can't." Regina held out her hand and they all took it.

Before they knew it they were standing in front of a castle that looked centuries old. But it was the kind of old you could appreciate. Kate, Nellie and Teresa's jaws dropped at the sight of the magnificent building and they didn't notice Regina walking up to the big double doors. "Come on, Robert doesn't like to be kept waiting, he gets very cranky and that's not good for me. He gets nasty." She whispered the last part.

Suddenly they all hear a very deep gruff voice coming out of nowhere. "Regina is that you? Did you bring the girls?" Regina ran to where the voice came from and motioned for the other girls to follow. They stopped in what looked like a giant dining room made for thousands of people but all the girls could see was a man that looked about in his late twenties to early thirties with his hands all over Regina, he had the same length hair as Regina but his was a light brown, with sparkling brown eyes and if his clothing was any indication he was very well-built.

Regina giggled at something the man whispered to her. Kate, Nellie and Teresa looked at each other astonished about the display in front of them. "Ahem, are you Robert?" Teresa asked getting slightly uncomfortable at the public display of affection both Robert and Regina where showing. "Yes I am, Teresa." He said never taking his eyes off Regina. "Um, sweetie don't you think you should tell them why they are here?" Regina said.

"Didn't you tell them?" He asked. "I don't want to rob you the chance of doing it yourself." Regina smirked.

"Oh, my darling you are amazing you know that." He said kissing her on the lips.

"Um, HELLO what the heck are we doing here?" Nellie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eleanor. You three are the daughters of Stana Beckett, Helena Hill and Robin Lisbon, the most powerful witches in all the worlds and since you three are the offspring of them and three very powerful wizards, Nathan Beckett, Johnny Hill and Simon Lisbon. You are by far more powerful than all six together." He explained.

The girls looked at each other. "You're kidding right? We are not from here; we are from Sacramento, California." Kate spat out.

"Your mothers and fathers only made you think that so you wouldn't discover who you really are because they never wanted that life for you. But you all know you want this life or otherwise you wouldn't have come here." Regina piped up.

"Now you three will learn how to control your powers and develop them, girls meet Richard Rodgers, Benjamin Barker and Patrick Jane they will be your trainers." Robert said Rick has the same colour hair as Kate and very deep blue eyes and an American accent, Ben has dark brown hair and eyes and had an English accent and Patrick has blond hair and blue-green eyes with an Australian accent. They are all very well built and all taller than their trainees.

Robin snorted and said "Ha, Jane?" Patrick smiled and said "Yes, like the girl."

"I'm glad you find that amusing Miss. Lisbon because Mr. Jane here is going to be your trainer." Teresa smirked like that one child in class who always gets into trouble and said "Excellent."

"Ok, Kate, Rick is your trainer, and Nellie, Ben's yours." Regina said.

After the very brief introduction the trainers took their trainees to their bedrooms. They had separate double beds. Patrick asked "What bed do you want?" Waiting for a response he guided her into the middle of the room. "Whatever one you haven't slept in." She snapped.

"What's wrong Tessie?" He asked. "Number one, never EVER call me that again or I'll break both your legs and two I don't like being touched Jane. That's your new name by the way." She said wriggling out of his touch. He stood back with hands up in defeat.

"No if I can't call you Tessie, you cannot call me Jane, I'm not a girl." He said. "Ha, yeah you are." She laughed.

"I like you; you are the first girl I have ever met that hasn't fallen for my charms."

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?"

"Wow you're wound up tighter than a drum."

"Don't start with that whole 'reading my mind' thing guys do it to me all the time and it's really getting old."

"I don't have that power. We both have the same powers Teresa, but damn that would be cool."

"By the way I never said I didn't like you. You irritate me yes, but I don't hate you, you're actually really nice. I just have a hard time trusting guys."

Patrick took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed her hand.

"Now go to bed; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Fine, goodnight Jane." She said walking over to her bed.

"Goodnight Tessie." When he said that she threw a pillow at him.

Rick and Kate had the room next door and they were getting to know each other a little bit more sitting on their respective beds.

"So how old are you?" Kate asked.

"Ha, ha, I'm 18. What about you?"

"I'm 17. What powers do you have?"

"The same as you Katie."

"Right, I'm sorry, I'm not good at making friends." Kate said sadly.

Rick got up and walked over and sat down next to her. "You don't have to be an expert at making friends you have Teresa, Eleanor and me, and as soon as you have met Benjamin and Patrick tomorrow they will be your friends too. Plus you have Robert and Regina as well we'll all look after you I promise. Oh I almost forgot, Robert told us that we can't fall in love."

Kate sniffed, "Why not?"

"I don't know but I think it's because I'm your trainer."

"But Robert was Regina's trainer and they fell in love."

"I know but he just told us not too."

"Oh, well I'm glad to call you my friend, and maybe one day if it's 'aloud' maybe I can call you my boyfriend." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Me too. Ok missy off to bed we gotta get up early in the morning." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, good night Rick."

"Goodnight Katie."

In the room after Ben and Nellie were sitting in silence. Until Ben finally worked up the courage to break it. "So, I noticed that you have the same kind of accent as me. So I'm assuming you're from England?"

"Yeah I'm from London I lived there until I was 13 and moved to the states after my father got a job over there. We moved in the summer of '08 until now I guess living with my best friends and meeting you, Patrick and Richard. I'm sorry I'm rambling aren't I?" she said hiding her face in her hands.

He took her hands and pulled them away from her face and said, "No I think it's adorable, you're adorable, I'm so glad I'm your trainer because you are the nicest one."

Nellie blushed all over, bit her lower lip and looked down at their adjoined hands.

Ben let go of one her hands and used it to lift her chin to look at him. When their eyes met Nellie felt something she had never felt before.

"You have such beautiful eyes; they are so deep, dark and spell binding." Nellie smiled and blushed all over again, but she still stared into his eyes.

"Oh before I forget we can't fall in love."

"Too late."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh good because I thought I was the only one." He says before leaning in and kissing her fully on the lips.

The next morning the three pairs wonder into the dining room where they met each other the night before. They waited for about 20 minutes before a puff of purple smoke appears and Robert and Regina both appear.

"Good morning, my children I trust you all slept well?"

The all nod and murmured a yes. "Ok today is the first day to being training. Have fun and try and not kill each other, yes I'm looking at you Miss. Lisbon." Teresa looked around and saw Patrick laughing so she punched him in the arm; he grabbed his arm and rubbed it from the pain. "Oh I didn't punch you that hard you big girl." She laughed.

They all went outside and scattered around. Patrick lead Teresa to a little hid away spot near a lake that was surrounded by large trees and scrubs all that was heard was the tweets of birds, the rushing water of the lake and the wind. "Wow, this is beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, well I found it one day after I had a fight with the other boys. I wondered around aimlessly for hours until I found this place." He explained.

"Hey, listen about the." She said punching her fist in mid-air.

"Yeah that really hurt. Why did you do that?" he said rubbing his arm again on reflex.

"I'm sorry, it's a reflex when someone laughs at me or makes fun of me I punch them really hard." She said looking down at her feet.

"Hey, it's ok I'm just not used to girls beating me up."

"Who beats you up?"

"Rick."

"Do you want me to by your body guard?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"No, I can look after myself."

"Yeah that's why your eyes watered after I punched you in the arm." She said stroking his arm.

"Oh, don't do that."

"Do what, baby?" She said seductively and stroking his arm a little more.

"The more you do that the more turned on I get and the more I want to take you right here, right now." He said.

"Oh come baby, you know you want to." She said biting her lower lip.

"Don't do that, Teresa."

"Ok, fine now let's get started." She said stepping away from him and waited from him to wake up from the trance she put him in.

Rick led Kate to the forest; he led her to a little secluded part of the forest. "Ok Katie-Bear now I'm going to teach you how to control your animal instincts." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"When you change do you ever remember what happens on that night?"

"No."

"Well, I'll teach you how remember everything you do and feel."

"Really?"

"Yes, Katie."

Ben led Nellie back into the castle and took her to their room and began their lesson.

"Ok, Nellie you know the basics of telekinesis, now I'm going to teach you how to control it and make sure those things don't just fly around without your control." He smiled.

Nellie watched in fascination as he picked up the closet and put it over to the other side of the room.

"Wow that was incredible." She said.

"Now you try it, let's start with something light." He said picking up a pillow from the bed and dropping it on the floor.

"Really?"

"Yeah all you have to do is concentrate. You really have to concentrate or it won't work."

"Ok." She said she stared at a pillow that was on the ground, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't get it to move. "Damn it, it won't move." She said crossing her arms like a child.

"Nellie, come here." He said motioning for her to sit next to him. When she did he sat behind her and held her hands. "Now close your eyes, take deep breaths, and concentrate on moving the pillow."

She took several deep breaths and concentrated on moving the pillow. After a couple of minutes of breathing and concentrating on moving pillow it finally moved. "Nellie, open your eyes." He said. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the pillow floating in mid-air.

"Oh my, God I did it. I can't believe I did it. Thank you." She said turning around to face him.

"You're welcome." He said before she leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and hard at the same time, they both poured every bit of love they felt for each other into the kiss.

* * *

That's chapter one done,

Please review and tell me what you think of it :)

Love you guys,

Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx


End file.
